


Motivation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Motivation

Title: Motivation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #194: S.N.A.P.E. See [THIS POST](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/669955.html#cutid1) Image selected, N.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Motivation

~

Smiling his satisfaction, Harry slipped into his robes before walking out to the parlour.

Severus looked up. “You intend to go?”

Harry nodded. “Come with us,” he said. “It’ll be fun.”

“Me? Attend a concert?” Severus quirked a brow, taking a sip of Firewhisky. “You want me to watch overgrown adolescents bouncing around? And why would I want to do that?” he asked.

Harry let his robes open, displaying his outfit.

Severus took in the tight black t-shirt and jeans. “I’ll get my robes,” he murmured. “As long as you wear that later.”

Harry smirked. He knew how to motivate.

~


End file.
